The Messenger: Origins
by Xanarsic
Summary: This is the untold history of the ninja through the eyes of the "Messenger". You will see how he came to be the courier for the nomicon, and the important role he has played throughout history in keeping the ninja safe.
1. Chapter 1

It all started in the newly founded town of Norrisville, where I lived as the messenger for all the people of Norrisville. Everything was perfect in my life, a great job and three great friends; you will know them as the first ninja and the sorcerer, and then there was Ayako, the most beautiful woman in Norrisville, which we were all madly in love with, but she only had eyes for Kiritsugu, the ninja.

When Kiritsugu finally worked up the courage and proposed to Ayako, Yakunan, the sorcerer, watched from the shadows, and his heart was torn to shreds as his best friend proposed to the love of his life; he ran off into the forest his shattered heart yearning to find a way to get back at his friend, and he found it.

He came up to a river bank, and found what we now know as the chaos pearls. With the heartache and hatred now inside him he submitted himself completely to the darkness and became the sorcerer. Back in town Ayako and Kiritsugu were know engaged and along with me looking for Yakunan to tell him the good news, when suddenly, the sorcerer appeared.

"Ah, and what do we have here? Could it be the newly engaged couple of Ayako and Kiritsugu getting ready to live happily ever after?" he boomed, "Well… not anymore MWAHAHAHAHAHA!", and as he said that he shot some kind of green mist out of his hands that instantly engulfed Ayako, and when the mist cleared she was gone and the sorceress was born.

Running as the pair of evil sorcerers chased us Kiritsugu, still trying to accept that his fiancé was turned into a monster, he told me, "We must find my brothers so that we might have a chance to stop this madness." (Now let me explain, Kiritsugu and his brothers are known as the Norisu nine, a group of highly elite ninjas who protect Norrisville and the surrounding areas from robbers, mercenaries, and now sorcerers). When we reach his house Kiritsugu and his brothers suit up to fight the sorecerer and his new evil companion. I asked what they want me to do being that they are my best friends too, Kiritsugu told me to spread the word and to get the people out of harm's way.

As I ran, telling everyone to flee I could see Kiritsugu and his brothers fighting desperately trying to stem the sorcerers approach. The battle raged for years and one by one the brothers fell to the sorcerers combined might; till with only three brothers left they banished the sorceress to the shadow realm. When they banished his partner the sorcerer grew more aggressive taking out the other two brothers leaving only Kiritsugu to stop his short reign of terror.

The battle was finally ended when Kiritsugu trapped the sorcerer underground and sealed it with the eye of eternity. Breathless and worn from his long battle Kiritsugu collapsed.

Waking up back in my home Kiritsugu jolted up from my bed and asked, "Ayako! Where is she?"

"Kiritsugu she's gone. You and your brothers trapped her in the shadow realm, and you also trapped Yakunan. I'm sorry that this happened, but it's not your fault; you can't blame yourself for what happened to him. He chose to submit to the darkness."

"But that's not what happened to Ayako; he turned her into some kind of monster with that green mist, it just devoured her and all that was left was an empty shell controlled by evil." Exhausted from this conversation Kiritsugu laid back down and fell back to sleep,

In the following years Kiritsugu finished creating a magical book full of ninja knowledge that could think for itself. With this book he hoped to pass down his teachings to future ninjas and to have them put their skills and experiences into it, but he didn't just need a new ninja he needed someone to pass the book from ninja to ninja as each one's time, as the ninja, expires.

I was chosen by Kiritsugu and the Nomicon (that's what he called it) to pass it down for the next generation and for all the generations of ninjas to come. My first job as the… I… don't know what my job title is so I'll just call myself the "messenger" was to find his first successor.

I didn't really do anything; it was all the Nomicon. It just told me where to go with the mask and I figured it would lead me to the next ninja, but as it turned out it led me to a sushi restaurant. I guess the Nomicon has a sense of humor. Anyway the Nomicon eventually brought me to a farm where it told me to leave it and the mask in the house on the table.

As I was putting it down I heard someone coming and bolted out the window, where I watched the farmer come in and discover the strange book and mask on his table. He looked around wondering where it came from and the cautiously put the mask on. As he put it on the transformation happened and he opened his eyes to discover he was the ninja of Norrisville. With the next ninja chosen my job was to now watch over the ninja, till it is time to find the next.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2: The World at War**

I jump behind cover as machine-gun rounds cut through the what remained of my unit and I quickly look around until I see the ninja lying completly still; I rush over to his crumpled body, knowing that I cannot abandon him to the Austrian advance, I drag him behind a tree and take out my medkit, hoping that maybe, just maybe I can save him.

**Three days earlier**

The date is October 29, 1918; it has been 4 years, 2 months and 1 day since the Great War started and in that time, I have seen tens of thousands of men die before my eyes and I will never forget their faces as long as I live.

The reason I'm here is that the current ninja, who against the Nomicon's advice, enlisted and was sent to Europe. In order to keep an eye on him I enlisted and became the combat medics assigned to his unit. From there I was able to keep an eye on him, and while the Nomicon still had its reservations it accepted that stopping the Central Powers was important to the safety of Norrisville and the ninja.

Our unit has only the best soldiers; aside from the ninja, or Gabriel "Shadow" Jones, our team consists of Teddy "Eagle Eye" Townsend, our marksman, Nate "Twitch" Hawkins, our demolitions expert, I am only ever referred to as "Doc" the combat medic, and finally Nicholas "Chief" Mason, our fearless leader.

We were in the middle of The Battle of Vittorio Veneto which had been going for five days now, and the news around the camp is that the Austrio-Hungarians have asked for a cease-fire. We all desperately hoped it was true, this war had killed over five million people and it was bound to kill us all if we didn't end it soon.

At 0600 hours Chief woke us all up and barked, "All right, ladies we're being deployed deep behind enemy lines by air. So I hope none of you are scared of heights, and if you are… suck it up! We leave in one hour, be ready."

"Well guys, in the words of Willy Shakespeare 'Here we go into battle again.' Twitch said proudly.

" I don't think that's how it goes "Twitch."

"Well what would you know, 'Eagle'? You were raised in the middle of nowhere. I'd be surprised if you knew who the President was."

"I know enough." "Eagle Eye" stated angrily.

"Both of you shut up or I'll throw you out of the ship without a parachute!" Chief Yelled.

"Yes chief!" both of them answered in unison and went about getting prepped for battle.

Shadow walked over to me as I readied my medkit, and I asked, "You ready?"

"No, and I never will be. When you're ready to see people get slaughtered you've lost all humanity…" Needless to say, that ended all conversation for the remainder of the morning.

All of us are shivering from the frigid air of the higher atmosphere, as we finish checking each other's parachutes, when Chief yells,

"All right maggots we're two hundred meters from the drop zone. Get ready, and remember, our objective is to take the northern bunker and hold it till reinforcements arrive."

"How long will that be exactly?" I asked.

"However long it takes Doc. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Looks we are over the drop zone, who's first?" and without a second's delay Shadow dived out the door of the airship and disappeared into the clouds below.

"Well?' Chief looked at us sternly, "Who's next?"

Shadow made it to the ground and immediately put on the ninja mask and started slicing and shooting the patrol of soldiers he landed near.

When the rest of us finally made it to the ground we were welcomed by Shadow standing over twenty Austrio-Hungarian soldier's bodies.

"Dang, Shadow how do you do it?" Twitch asked awestruck.

"I bet he's really a super soldier and we just don't know it." Eagle Eye suggested.

"Guys, Guys, I just do what I have to, too keep them from winning the war."

"You still didn't tell us how you did it though." Twitch pointed out.

"I don't care if he used magic or can teleport, I am just glad he's on our side. Now let's get moving." Chief ordered.

We walked for two hours, picking of any soldiers we saw along the way when we finally got a view of our target. It was ten maybe twenty kilometers up the road heavily fortified with machine guns and troops patrolling every inch of it.

"All right, here's the plan, Twitch you and I will take the left flank and make our way to the ammo depot while Doc and Shadow go right to infiltrate the base itself and take out the communications so if they try to get a message out they will be sorely disappointed, and in the midst of all this Eagle will be doing overwatch from that mountain ridge we passed on the way here. Are we clear?" We all nodded in silent agreement. "Good, let's roll out.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

All right part two of chapter two is ready. This part is told from Chief's and then Eagle Eye's POVs. Next chapter will have more ninja and may include the sorcerer possessing a general or something. I don't know yet. I also just want to say again please review, let me know what you want to see, and I'm not a perfect writer so I I leave plotholes please tell me. I think that about covers it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chief's POV

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath as I realized just how many guards stood between us and the ammo depot. "How the heck will we get past all that?", and right after I said those words that's when Twitch pulled a long metal tube with handles on it. "What the heck is that?" "Well, chief, the boys at R&amp;D called it a bazooka." "What does it do?" To put it simply, it shoots a bomb wherever I point it." "And why aren't these standard issue?" There is only one, and it's a prototype. The inventor, Dr. Goddard got tuberculosis so he couldn't work all the bugs out." "S-So, you mean this is a prototype. As in it may not work." "Yep" "Okay, (I slowly took a few steps back) let's light em, up!" with that Twitch loaded the miniature rocket into the bazooka and fired it right in the middle of the clearing, where most of the soldiers were. "Wow! That sure took care of them." Twitch exclaimed "Don't be too sure. Some of them are still alive. Let's go." We charged forward guns blazing taking out whatever Austiro-Hungarians were left, and the few that ran out of the depot trying to figure out what happened. We entered the depot, clearing room after room till we reached the explosives room. "Set the charges in each corner and in the middle… Hurry up! We don't have much time." "Thank you Twitch, I know. I am going as fast as I can." Suddenly the soldiers burst in through the door and start firing. I return fire, while Twitch finishes arming the explosives. "Chief!" "What?" "The detonator got shot." "Is that bad?" "Very, it means we have to manually detonate I the bombs." "Okay, you go, and I'll stay and set them off." "No way, Chief I am the only one who knows how." "There is no way that I wi-"Just then Twitch shoved me through the door behind us and locked it. The next thing I remember was intense heat, feeling like I was flying, then blackness.

Eagle Eye's POV

When I saw the explosion I immediately pulled out my radio. "Eagle Eye to Chief, I just saw the fireworks. Good job guys, over." No reply came. "Eagle Eye to Chief, are you boys all right, over?" Still nothing. "Doc, Shadow, I'm getting no response from Chief and Twitch. I'm gonna go check it out, over." "Go ahead Eagle, but be careful, over." "Roger that." I made my way down the ridge and started advancing toward the rubble what remained of the ammo depot, my M1903 Springfield rifle ready in case anyone survived. I was about to give up when I see in the distance a body hanging from one of the tree branches. I run up to the tree and oh my… That's when the branch with Chief on it fell right on top of me. I woke up and rolled Chief off of me; I checked his heartbeat, faint but still there, I wasn't about to lose my boss so easily. I dragged him to an area where the trees fell down and created a makeshift shelter. After I got Chief laid out I found a five-inch long piece of shrapnel sticking out of his stomach. Not knowing what to do I call Doc. "Doc, I found Chief, but I need to know how to take a piece of shrapnel out of his stomach." "Okay, well what you have to do is take your whiskey and dump it on the wound to sterilize it; do the same with your knife then pull the shrapnel out. After that, take the knife and use your flare and heat the knife, then cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding." "Oh, is that all? So I'm just supposed to give up the rest of my whiskey." "Just do it already. It's his only chance." "Fine." I pulled the shrapnel out and cleaned and cauterized the wound. Almost immediately he showed signs of improvement. "Guys, I think it worked." I exclaimed excitedly "Good, stay with him while we finish up here." Roger."

I sat there for five minutes scared that some soldier would find us, when Chief started coughing and sat up slowly. "What the- where am I? What happened? Oh God, Twitch is gone, and why does my stomach feel like a bomb went off inside it." "You took some shrapnel Chief. I got it out and cleaned the wound, but unless we get you to Doc you probably don't have much time." "Well then, let's go see Doc." He tried to get up, but immediately collapsed down to the ground. "Crap, looks like I'm not going anywhere any time soon." The sound of soldiers running erupted around us as I saw dozens of Aurstio-Hungarians scrambling around towards the main building where Doc and Shadow were. "You have to go help them Eagle.", Chief stated solemnly "I am not leaving you here in this condition." "They need you more than I do. Hand me your sidearm." "Why?" "I'll distract them while you get into that building and finish the mission. This is bigger than any one of us Eagle." "NO!" "Listen to me soldier! You will go NOW!" HE took my Colt out of my holster and I started running. The last words I heard him say were: "Hey, you stupid Hunyocks. Go to hell!" After that all I could hear was gunfire. I turned to see the makeshift shelter, along with Chief, get ripped apart by the soldier's bullets. Holding back tears all I could think of now is making sure Chief and Twitch did not die for nothing. "Doc, are you there?" No answer. I guess I'll have to find them myself, but how will I get in. I heard some footsteps coming so I jumped back into the trees just in time to see two soldiers carrying a ladder use it to climb to the roof and enter through a window at the top. I found my way in. "Eagle*static* too*static* many can't hold much *static* longer need help." As I entered the building all I could think was "I'm coming guys. I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

Shadow's POV

"Guys, I think it worked." Twitch exclaimed excitedly, "Good, stay with him while we finish up here." "Roger." Doc put away the radio and looked at me. "Now that Chief is stabilized we need to keep moving. We're very close to the com room." We walked through the mostly empty base surprised at how little resistance we found. "How much father?" "It's only a couple of rooms ahead, but we have to go through the kitchen to get there." "Is that a problem?" I asked confused. "It will be if there are soldiers eating in there." "Well, I guess we'll have to start a food fight then." As we got up to the kitchen door I opened it slightly and all I saw were three chefs wiping down the counters and doing dishes. "No big deal just three cooks I can handle them." "Go ahead. I'll wait." I slid into the room and was being completely silent until I bumped my head on a table. All three chefs turned and immediately started throwing knives. "CRAP!" I jumped, flipped, rolled, and dodged the hurricane of blades and pans coming at him with deadly accuracy. I pulled my sword out of my ninja suit for the first time in months, man it felt good to hold it again. Anyway, back to the battle. I started to think of a plan to take the chefs out but decided to just wing it. I threw a handful of tripping balls to disable the closest one and finished him off with a stab to the heart when he fell to the ground; I smacked the second with a hydro fist to the groin and followed up with shoving a flame ball into his gaping mouth. The third one was a little harder; he actually made one of his knives land in my left arm. It's been awhile since I've been stabbed, surprisingly I missed it. I then proceeded to pull the knife out of my shoulder and "give" it back to him. As the knife sunk it's blade into the chef's chest Doc walked in. He calmly walked over to the first body and examined it. "What did you stab him with?" he asked, "And what did you do to him!?" pointing to the burned corpse of the second one. "I used one of the knives they threw." I said hesitantly. "And the other guy?" "He… was lit on fire." " Well, good work let's move on." I was surprised that he didn't ask more questions, but we needed to keep moving and he probably would ask after this is over.

We exited the kitchen and headed down the hall till we turned a corner and were standing opposite a force of at least twenty men, guns ready to tear us apart. Doc reloaded his colt and I readied my tengu fire balls in case things went farther south than they already were. The soldiers opened fire and doc and I leaped for cover. We sitting ducks; all we had for cover were two metal barrels that would last long under the barrage of bullets. Doc pulled out his radio and yelled, "Eagle there are too many, we can't hold them for much longer. Need help." There was no answer. We would die if I didn't do something. I started taking out the fireballs when suddenly I hear a bullet whiz by and two soldiers drop; more and more soldiers fall from the bullets coming out of nowhere. When the final one dropped dead, Doc got up and said, "Eagle, you sonuvagun where are you?" The ventilation shaft on the wall behind us opened and Eagle slid out. "I made it into the building right after you called, and jumped into the ventilation system and followed the sound of gunfire." "Well, now that you're here this will be a lot easier. Wait. Where's Chief?" Eagle just looked at the ground solemnly. "He distracted the soldiers long enough for me to come help you guys. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him-" Doc interrupted him mid-sentence "Don't beat yourself up. You couldn't have stopped him anyway. He was too stubborn, and we got a mission to finish. Come on, the room is just down the hall.

Doc's POV

We walked up to the door to the com room, put on our gas masks, slowly opened the door, threw a tear gas canister in, and burst in to find… no one. "This is significantly easier than I was expecting it to be." Eagle stated. "So, all we need to do is destroy it, take out however many guards are left and then hold this position against whatever comes at us. Anyone else feel like we're screwed?" "Eagle, we were pretty much screwed when we started on this mission." I know, but I feel like without Chief we really are dead men walking." I smashed the radio equipment and looked at my companions. "I don't care if you think we won't make it. We are going to hold this base till reinforcements arrive." "Yes, Sir." "Don't call me sir." Out of nowhere, an explosion rocked the base. I ran to the window and saw a giant steel machine with a barrel on it. "Anyone know what that thing is?" I yelled. The ninja ran and looked out the window. "Holy crap! That's one of the new war machines the British made. It's called a tank." "Well, Eagle is this difficult enough for you."

* * *

Finally some ninja action, not much but some. There will be more ninja in the next chapter and some sorcerer. Don't forget to review.


	5. An apology

I would just like to start out by saying, I'm sorry for not putting any notices about future updates on the story, but I kind of just lost interest and eventually(and embarrassingly) forgot about the whole thing. I know it's no excuse, for leaving my small, albeit loyal fanbase waiting for me to upload something.

Anyway, I will be uploading the next part soon, and I will try to continue to upload every 1-2 weeks, but cannot make promises since I am involved in a play and am working most of the week. But I will really try to not make you guys wait 3 months for another chapter.

That's all for now, and I hope you enjoy the next part when it hits the web.


	6. Chapter 2 part 4

Here it is, finally the next part of the WW1 story arc. Again I'm sorry it took so long to get this uploaded, but I think it was worth the wait. And as always please reveiw.

* * *

Doc's POV

When I noticed the tank all I could think was, I never should have joined this frickin war, but then again if I hadn't the ninja would already be dead and his mask might have ended up in the wrong hands.

BOOOMM! Another explosion rocked the building, interrupting my thoughts and causing the ceiling to start to collapse. "We have to get out of here." The Ninja yelled. The complex collapsed around us as we ran through the hallways toward the stairwell. The tank fired again, this time the explosion launched us out the window into the snow below.

I came to and started dragging the still unconscious ninja toward the bushes. I started to go back for Eagle Eye, but then I noticed at least a dozen Austro-Hungarians running toward him. The front most one turned and yelled "er ist lebendig Schnell!" I did my best to translate the words, but could only recognize the phrase, he's alive.

So, with no way to defeat all of them by myself I had to just sit there and tend to the Ninja's wounds while they carried him away to their base.

"What… what happened?" Ninja asked dazedly finally regaining consciousness.

"We were blown out of the building by the explosion. I was able to get you into the brush, but they got Eagle Eye."

"They have Eagle Eye? We have to go save him."

"There is no way we could rescue him by ourselves." I knew that wasn't true, but unless I revealed that I knew he was the ninja there was no way we could save Eagle Eye. "Shadow, I need to tell you something." He just looked at me and waited. I had to take a few breaths before I finally got the courage to disclose my closest secret.

Speaking as quickly as I could I blurted out, "I know you are the Ninja of Norrisville, and I also know about the Nomicon, and how despite what It told you, you joined the war anyway because you felt you had to do something."

His jaw dropped so far I thought I might have to tie a cloth around his head just to keep it up.

"How? When? What?"

"I was the one who dropped the mask and Nomicon off at your house and the one who got you assigned to this squad so I could keep an eye on you, but that's not really important right now and if we make it out of here we'll take. What's important is you putting on the mask so we can save Eagle Eye." I pulled my sidearm out of its holster and cocked it, "Let's go."

Ninja's POV

My mind is racing. Why didn't Doc tell me sooner; that would have made turning into the ninja easier, but he's right, we need to save Eagle Eye first.

The hike to their base was five hours, but it was all worth it when we could see Eagle Eye, alive and tied to a post in the middle of the base, from a ridge overlooking the whole area. I should have been ecstatic, but the hundreds of soldiers and artillery between us and him stomped any hope of a celebration.

Doc put down his binoculars and turned to face me.

"What's the plan ninja?", he asked.

"I figured since you did that whole dramatic cocking of your gun, that you had a plan."

"What? No, no, no, I'm not the ninja. I don't come up with the plan, that's your job."

"Fine, I say we enter the base at the barracks, get some disguises, free Eagle, and get out of there before anyone's the wiser."

"I have absolutely no problem with that plan except for the fact the neither of us speak German."

My bag suddenly buzzed and glowed a bright red. "I have to take this."

Doc just sighed, "Go ahead, once it wants to talk to you there's not really much you can do."

I pulled the ancient book out of my sack, and for the first time in months I opened it and was back in the Nomicon.

I landed in an all too familiar dojo where a shogun sat waiting for me. I started moving toward it when it bellowed, "You defied my command to stay in Norrisville and leave the world to wage its war."

"I could not just sit idly by and let people die when I know I could save them. I have helped make Norrisville safer by joining this war, and if you can't see that then I guess you have gone blind in your old age."

"True as that may be, you have sealed your fate by going down this path of war, and while there is nothing I can do to stop this, I am able to give you a final gift." The shogun formed a flaming orb in his hands and shot it at me.

I was flung across the room and rolled on the floor till I slammed into the wall. I jumped to my feet and started yelling at the shogun in German. Completely caught off-guard by my new multilingual skill all I could do was stand there stunned.

"Now go ninja; save your friend and face your destiny."

"Wait!", I called to the slowly disappearing shogun, "What do you mean face my destiny, and what fate have I sealed by fighting in this war?" but it was too late; he was gone and I was alone.

I opened my eyes and found myself back with Doc, who was still scanning the base with his binoculars when he noticed I was awake.

"What did it say?"

"That my fate was sealed and I have to face my destiny."

He just nodded his head and very calmly asked, "Will this affect your choice to save Eagle?"

"Heck no!"

"Good, but we still can't speak German."

"Ach wirklich."

"I'm guessing that was the Nomicon."

"Yeah, it said it was my final gift, what does that mean exactly?"

"It means I'll probably be looking for a new ninja in the next month or two."

"Wow, no sugar coating it for me." I said sarcastically.

He put the binoculars back in his bag, slung it over his shoulder and started walking down towards the base. "Real ninjas don't need sugar coating. Now, come on." He called back to me.

We climbed down and waited till everyone went to the mess hall for dinner. After ten minutes of searching we found two outfits the fit us. Dressed in our new disguises, we made our way over to Eagle.

"Don't move. I'm going to cut your ropes, and then you're going to hightail it into the woods, got it?"

Eagle just grunted, but I knew that meant yes. I quickly cut the ropes and he stumbled to the ground. Doc rushed to pick him up and started carrying him toward the trees.

Soldiers suddenly started pouring out of the buildings until they completely surrounded us. I pulled out the mask and put it on. The ninja suit wrapped around me and I drew my sword.

"Back off, or I start slicing." I yelled.

A man in a general's outfit adorned with medals made his way to the front of the group.

When he noticed my sword his eyes flared a brilliant green.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. I was wondering when you would show up, Ninja." He slurred in a distorted voice.

"Sorcerer?! How did you escape the prison?"

"I didn't have to silly ninja I simply had to lead this fool to one of my orbs and take control." HE pulled the orb out of his coat and raised it in the air. "It's your time to die ninja!"

Green smoke billowed out and engulfed all the soldiers; when it dissipated I was facing two hundred stanked Austro-Hungarians ready to kill. These monsters are unlike any I've faced before; guns, knives, and grenades fused together with the already frightening Frankenstein-like bodies.

Doc leaned Eagle against the post and drew his pistol and knife. He looked at me and pointed at the orb.

"Destroy that and they all turn back to normal, but it might just be easier to kill them now."

"If you can avoid it only wound them please."

"If you say so."

With that doc shot the closest monster in the knee and threw his knife into its eye.

I leaped into action as well; slicing, Kicking, and throwing every ninja ball imaginable, trying to get to the quickly retreating possessed general. I jabbed my sword into a tank/soldier hybrid's face/cannon, and jumped off as it exploded.

"Ninja!" the sorcerer called from a machine gun nest, "Surprise."

* * *

Allright, now that's a cliffhanger. The next and final part of WW1 is going to be coming in a week or two so look forward to that, and it will be pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Here's a little spoiler, someone is going to die.


	7. Chapter 2 Final

**So I was going through my computer files and found this and thought to myself "did I upload this?" turns out I did not, and it has been a year now so I am very ashamed and mad at myself for leaving it as a cliff hanger. So without further ado the final part in Chapter 2: The World At War.**

* * *

Doc's POV

"Ninja!" the sorcerer called from a machine gun, "Surprise."

I looked up and pulled my knife from the skull of my most recent opponent only to watch in horror as bullets ripped through the surprised ninja's body. He fell to the ground bleeding profusely, but with his last bit of strength he threw a ninja ball I didn't recognize. The ball flew towards the sorcerer and landed right next to him, and emitted a yellow gas. It was at that moment I realized he threw a mustard gas grenade.

"Ha, your pathetic mortal chemicals cannot hurt me!", the sorcerer jeered.

He turned the gun on me and sneered wickedly.

"All these years and finally I can kill you for the part you played in my imprisonment, Hisashi,"

"The only imprisonment you know is one of your own making Yakunan. You could have been happy for them, but instead you put yourself and your jealousy over your friends. Now all you do is try conquer and for what, some petty revenge?"

"Oh, my plans go far beyond reven…"

Suddenly he started hacking and staring as he developed sores all over his hands and face.

"Looks like our 'pathetic' mortal chemicals don't agree with your mortal host."

"How? But my victory is at hand, even this will not stop me."

A bolt of green energy shot from his hand towards me, and grazed my side, forcing me to the ground.

"Now!" I yelled

Eagle, still injured but as good a shot as ever, aimed his rifle and shot the piece of crap right between the eyes. The sorcerer collapsed on the ground and fell on his face.

All around me stank rose from the corpses of soldiers and leaped into the chaos orb that rolled out of the no longer possessed general. I was ready to fall into unconsciousness when the ninja coughed/laughed.

"Well I guess this is as good a way as any to die."

"Not on my watch.", I said as I crawled over to his bullet-ridden body.

"Spare me the lies, doc, I know I'm dying today. The Nomicon said as much."

"You told me it said you would face your destiny. That doesn't mean you die."

"Ha, well unless you have a way to fill in all these bullet holes…" his eyes drifted off and glazed over into death.

"No! Damn it!" I ripped through his bag to bring the Nomicon out and yelled at it.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! NOW HES GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The book shuddered and glowed.

"Oh now you want to talk to me. After all these centuries you choose now, after the first ninja you had me get close to dies in front of me. Fine let's talk."

I opened the book for the first time and drifted into a world that cannot be described. I landed on a platform overlooking a waterfall, and a tall armored shogun sat next to me and turned.

"Speak messenger, say what you will."

"I already said all I need to out there."

"All these years you never doubted my decisions, why do you choose to doubt me now."

"Your ignorance to the world got YOUR ninja killed, because you choose to ignore the war, which forced him to join later then he should have and you just saw what that caused."

"My judgement stands. World can handle itself, but if Norrisville is undefended then the sorcerer could escape and then nothing else would matter. That is why I will no longer pick a ninja who is old enough to be involved in such worldly conflicts."

"What! So now you will put children in danger, out of spite?"

"This is my decision, messenger, and it shall be obeyed."

"What happens when your ninja gets old enough to enlist or do anything else you deem wrong."

"This is remedied by the school system. From now on all ninjas will start in their ninth grade of school and end in their twelfth and final year."

"You want all your ninjas to be high schoolers. Are you crazy?"

"This last one started about the same time and he turned into one of the most skilled in history, but enough of this. You have your orders and when you return to Norrisville you will know who I have chosen.

With that the platform I was on fell and I was plunged into darkness.

I awoke with soldiers all around me carrying me on a gurney and putting me into the back of a truck with Eagle next to me.

"I would appreciate it if you could explain what happened back there when you get the chance; also you owe me a beer."

"I owe you much more than a beer."

"You're right, add a steak to that and then we're even."

We both laughed and I stared up at the ceiling of the truck till I slipped back into the dark void of sleep.

2 weeks later

The war has been over for one day and everyone couldn't be happier. People are dancing in the streets of Norrisville, where Nate (Eagle Eye) and I are meeting to finally discuss what happened. It took three hours to tell the story, but it felt great to get centuries of burdens off of my chest. Albeit he wasn't the first person I told about my true self, but that's a story for another time.

I'm sure you're wondering who the next ninja was, well he was a freshman at Norrisville like the Nomicon said and lucky for him nothing happened in his four years as the ninja, but the next one wasn't so lucky.

* * *

**The final chapter is done and until further notice I wont be posting anything related to this so if anyone wants to take over just pm me and take it away.**


End file.
